Forbidden Fruit
by HashTagHeel
Summary: (Known as This Unholy War) The last thing Alessandra Foley wanted was attention from The Shield - specifically the man her father warned her about known as Dean Ambrose but her ambition drove her to sign her name on the dotted line to become an intern for the faction however she finds herself running into the man that scarred her heart two years ago - CM Punk. (Punk/OC/Dean)
1. 01: I'll Be Alright Dad

**AN**: This story was long prolonged. I've struggled much as to how to approach the female character and alas I managed to come up with something – something that would truly function to great extents with this story. This is my first attempt to a love triangle and although I do have someone in mind that I wish for this character – Evelyn Alessandra Foley to end up with – I might even consider through reviews of my readers of what they think between Evelyn and Punk or Evelyn and Dean. I don't know what kind of chord struck me for me to even develop the urge to write this sort of fanfiction – but I want to pull through with it.

I'm not a fan of love-triangles, but I love CM Punk and Dean Ambrose a little bit too much for my own good thus I decided why not give it a try. This story will not interfere with Poking the Hornet's Nest nor would it interfere with Drunk on Us. I have muse, and a lot of happy angst to satisfy you all, so I hope you enjoy.

Of course, please do review your thoughts for I do take them into deep consideration and of course, I love reading what you guys have to say.

**Characters Involved: **CM Punk, Dean Ambrose, Edge, Lita, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The McMahons, Triple H, Mick Foley, Paul Heyman, Bray Wyatt, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Randy Orton, AJ Lee.

I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE except for my babe Evelyn.

* * *

**Chapter 01: **I'll Be Alright Dad.

**Sunday - Summer**

**August 18, 2013 **

**Stanford, Connecticut**

**WWE Headquarters**

"You surely do take after your father to a certain extent Ms. Evelyn. These are truly impressive pieces, shocking that you took your own time in making sure your portfolio looks magnificent. I'm sure you were quiet confident in what you were doing."

Evelyn stared up at the projector screen which displayed countless of photographs all throughout the independent circuit of wrestling, and even head shots and clips from her self-made promotional videos at home. It was impossible for her to deny that although she wasn't exactly bounded to the Hardcore Hall of Famer by blood – she certainly took after him – it was the same ambition that you get to see throughout his documentary that was in display right now in the office of the current COO of the World Wrestling Entertainment cooperation – Triple H. However, within the office was not only Evelyn, or Triple H but also his wife, and also owner of the company – Stephanie McMahon.

A part of her honestly at first entering the office found herself rather shook – but after she managed to cushion herself onto the soft leather loveseat. The intimidation from the golden name plaque in the office would appear almost like goo in some sick twisted imagination of hers and Triple H along with his wife Stephanie appeared as nothing more than common-man. Then again, the fact that she's all too familiar with the business – close with the McMahons and even some of the Superstars due to her being of course Mick Foley's daughter. None-the-less his estranged, bastard of a daughter that in the beginning took young Foley at the birth of his career by surprise; but with loving (hesitant) arms took her in and brought her to life with his career that is professional wrestling.

At hearing Stephanie's comment, Evelyn would keep a straight face, although her lips wish to crook themselves into a smile.

"I'm glad we managed to contact you on the nick of time Evelyn. We are also glad that you've managed to remain looking as beautiful, and domineering as ever."

Evelyn's eyebrow piqued in interest - this time uncertainty washing over her for she wasn't sure as to what to make from that comment. What does her appearance have to do with her talent? She slightly pursued her lips, curious as to what the simple hopes of being a backstage photographer might actually turn out to be. Certainly enough, she knew that her father whole-heartedly opposed the idea of her working for the WWE - the only person who even supported the notion were her close ties to not only Adam (popularly known as Edge) but also one she would like to think as her professional mentor - Paul Heyman.

Since childhood she expressed a great deal working for the company and her thrive in doing so allowed her to even reach opportunities to start from the bottom and work her way up. The result of her ruthless ambition to be recognized by the WWE whom initially rejected her when she approached them at the age of twenty-one. Stating she was nothing more than a scandal seeing as she's the 'bastard' child of Mick Foley. Vince McMahon was never easy with his word choice at the time and most likely in present times.

Triple H took note of her expression and gave his wife Stephanie a light squeeze on her shoulder - causing Stephanie to tentivaly eye her husband with sparked excitement. "We have a proposition for you. Something not exact with what you wish to sign up for - but guaranteed enough, it is better than that. Heftier check also."

Evelyn shifted in her seat with 'satiable curiosity as she leaned forward, her hands now carefully placed on the executive maroon desk. Her mouth salivating with metaphorical hunger as she felt her very being push forward. Undoubtly she was shocked she was even being offered more - for back then she wasn't even considered or thought of for anything due to her condition and scandal of then. Mr. McMahon didn't want 'bullshit scandals that bring shame to the company'. A simple quote of that bitter tongue of his.

But then again, she was in a different position now standing at her prime of twenty-nine years old who has created a great buzz throughout the years on social media due to the indie circuit. Not only she was a deemed amazing photographer, but also a talented promo-deliverer and in-ring performer. But of course, she strays away from wrestling since her father tries her best not to let her perform or 'damage herself'. Mick always worried that she would end up like him - battered and bruised. Damaged goods.

"I'm listening." Was all she stated - remaining calm, cool and collected.

"This idea stemmed itself from creative, specifically from the hands of Paul Heyman himself. From what my wife and I have heard - you two are awfully close." Triple H paused to clear his throat as he then began to pace within the office. "He believes you should on television be the mastermind behind The Shield, his assistant as well. You will be given screen-time, script to follow, and required to attend WWE promotional events. With that being said you're going to be working a lot with the heels of television. Specifically The Shield whom we've heard you documented much of Ambrose and Rollin's independent careers and CM Punk - who also it's well known the two of you... have been well acquainted in the past."

Evelyn at first froze up hearing the name _CM Punk_. The knot in her throat slowly developed as she then wished she could laugh at the machines who held concern within the tone of her voice. She wished that her career within the WWE didn't involve CM Punk - but seemingly enough he's becoming an inevitable factor of her life. The roaring past that with much contuniuty never fails in catching up to her. She shrugged off the bitter sentiments that gnawned at her as she only casted a smirk on her cherry bomb lips - sitting back before folding her legs.

"Is that a challenge?"

Triple H and Stephanie looked at one another with much concern. Stuttering a laugh as Hunter only rubbed the back of his head.

"I mean, we want to make sure you can do this. Off the air you will assist Paul Heyman and Creative with plots for the sake of our televised events."

"You guys don't get it - when do I sign?" Bewildered, the two would simply eye the female before them with evident shock as then they placed before her what will be the birth to the start of her career. A renaissance for her own personal way of living. Evelyn read carefully every single line, and with the pen by side the clip board, with precision engraved her name and initials on the dotted line - selling herself, and birthing through the machines.

"Welcome to the WWE - Evelyn Alessandra Foley." The hand right before her as she then she with a firm grip took it with hers.

_This should fair out just how I want it to._

* * *

**Manhattan - New York City**

**Evelyn's Apartment**

**Same Day**

"Alex I really think you should speak to your old man about it. You know damn well he's going to flip out once he see's you on the big screen. Who knows how he'll retaliate to the news." Evelyn sighed, knowing damn well that one of her closest friends of all time spoke nothing more than the truth. She could hear the scratches through the phone line from him rubbing his facial hair and the thought of it made her chuckle - something little to none of importance however pried her away from the thought of her father finding out.

Then again that's an inevitable subject mater.

"I know Daniel. But you know how Mick is... He doesn't want me involved with the company whatsoever. He's persistantly tried to keep me up from the one thing that feeds my hunger which is me working for the WWE. You of all people know that best."

"A lot of people within your circle of friends know that Evelyn. Undoubtedly your love allowed you to make great friends within the field."

"He won't ever look at it like that Daniel. He's just worried about his precious little girl that if it wasn't for me he would've never even known about me." Daniel bitterly sighed at the tone of his long time and one of his closest friends. Throughout the years it made it easy to deal with her cruel calloused demeanor - but the majority of the time it was ardent.

Daniel Bryan could only scratch his beard once more and in the faint distant background Evelyn could hear Brie calling out for her beloved boyfriend's name. Evelyn could only chuckle as this was normal within their phone call routines. "The missus calling."

"I know. Are you going to make it for the Monday Night tapings?"

"I'll like to think you'll be seeing me a bit sooner than that."

"It's been a while Alex. It's been what? Three years since we've actually seen each other face to face?"

"And we never failed to keep in contact." Brie's voice echoed in the background again. "Just a second sweetheart, on the phone with Alex." Evelyn chuckled again, he never failed calling her by the middle name.

"Listen, Daniel..." Evelyn struggled with her words as the thought of heading out to California to make it for the live event of Summerslam began to rush her head with sentiments - especially that of confusion in regard to whom she least but most likely will end up seeing - CM Punk. From the line up she was informed that he'll be in a no disqualification match with Brock Lesnar which indeed would prove to be interesting and a great performance however worry quelled within her.

Along with that concern arose bitter feelings as though she knew in the end she could never truly dislike the force known as the Straight Edge - Best in the World superstar. Evelyn couldn't even ask the question that has scratched her insides ferociously for two years now. "Punk's okay." And it was like he read her mind. Evelyn couldn't help but sigh in relief before breaking out into laughter.

"Tell Brie I said hi, and that I miss her cooking. Good luck at Summerslam. You'll be seeing me soon enough and you can make me tap for all I care - it'll be worth it."

The line went dead with one last laugh from her friend. Evelyn slipped the phone into the back pocket of her shorts as her hand then clasped onto her suitcase and on her shoulder was a rather large canvas bookbag. Clicking the heels of her docks together and adjusting her Metallica muscle tank - Evelyn breathed in the chai like scent within her apartment before coming to terms that from here on out her life was taking a spin.

Where she would engage in an unholy war - underneath the spotlight before millions watching at home, and thousands live within the arena.


	2. 02: Inevitable

**AN**: I'm actually surprised at the reception from the first chapter - you guys are just fabulous and nailed right on the head why I made my character Foley's estranged daughter. Also you all noted the characters involved and realize - this isn't exactly going to be fairies and rainbows. I have a lot of muse for this story so I'm expecting to start updating way more often. Especially now with the release of the WWE Network - I'm just ecstatic. Also, I just want you to know that everything I'm doing within this story is all carefully picked out. Bray is not part of the love-triangle. For after all you find out he's not much of anything to Evelyn.

Anyways, enough of that, I wish to thank again **xSamiliciousx**, **Guest**, **Guest**, and **Guest **(guys please reveal yourselves!). Reviews are always appreciated and I wish to thank those who favourited and followed the story - I hope I won't disappoint you guys. Anyways, here is chapter two as I promised.

Please do review for of course, I love reading what you guys have to say.

**Characters Involved**: CM Punk, Dean Ambrose, Edge, Lita, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The McMahons, Triple H, Mick Foley, Paul Heyman, The Wyatt Family, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Randy Orton, AJ Lee and others.

I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE except for Evelyn, she's my babe.

* * *

**02: **Inevitable Run-Ins. The Spotlight.

**Sunday - Summer**

**August 18, 2013**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Staples Center**

**Pay-Per View Event: SummerSlam**

Evelyn finds herself overwhelmed with the true grace of the backstage arena where she is well-aware she will be in charge of helping many of the bustling Superstars including The Authority. Undoubtedly a creeping sensation of alienation and even nervousness managed to wash over her for many within the staff bore their eyes into her very flesh – questioning as to why the forbidden child of the wrestling industry has graced them with her desirable and/or wrenching presence. Clearly, she's labeled the 'Forbidden Child' due to her father's tenacity of wanting to restrain her from even involving herself within the business. He always slandered their name – and how it's dirty, and how she won't ever make a name for herself for who she is.

In that process, he shitted on her name as well.

The thought of seeing some of the familiar faces excited her all the more since it has been two years since she's paid the WWE a loving visit. Without much thought – the self-proclaimed Best in The World superstar was last of her worries although in her hand she holds her lines, and before even begin to wander the arena – she was informed of what was going on in today's pay-per view event. It was hard to neglect the fact that she's actually excited to not only witness the match between Lesnar and Punk – but also to begin dropping gems amongst fans of whom is alongside the authority. Apparently, although she won't appear in the center of the ring – she'll be delivering from a camera to the audience. Nerve-wrecking? Yes. Option to fail? None at all.

The script at hand only cut much of her blood circulation through her fingers as she gripped it with little air of her fingers to breathe. She felt rather revolted at the idea of reciting lines that aren't her very own then again the devil over her shoulder whispers for her to tweak it to her whim – which she of course believes isn't such a bad idea. She didn't feel the need for her to abide to actions that aren't her very own. The little devil comforted her with such words.

Bitterly sighing she wandered aimlessly around the backstage arena – as she finished her small pleasantries with greeting some of those who even with their falsity dare say hi – she managed to find the door which was instructed by Stephanie McMahon – that it'll be labeled as hers. With pure curiosity she stared at the grey question mark plastered on the door and before her eyes could even reach the knob, she felt her insides as though they were being pulled inside out. Something perturbing her very being – within the very arena.

Worry consumed her – as she then began from the floors to slowly wander her eyes – she knew someone was watching her. She just had to make sure with ease to target the being whom dared even raptured her moment. She cleared her throat, hand still on the knob as she swiftly picked up her head and stared at the direction from where she knew the glare came from.

Brown eyes only found themselves swallowed by the blue, wild abyss of treachery as then immediately she acknowledged the piercing gaze. Familiarity washed within her, as she stared at the man she knew once as Jon Moxley – the man whom held his fair share of scandals with her own father stare at her with much disdain. Evelyn only quietly chuckled to herself as she realized she had nothing to worry – or so she thought to herself for the sake of feeling better.

However, she didn't dare part her gaze, she didn't want to submit to the constant harassment that she's suffered from the hands now known as Dean Ambrose. Evelyn didn't shake, physically – although her insides were in turmoil as this was the drastic affect Dean Ambrose even as his days of her photographing the Mox – would have on her. He knew that and she was well aware he knew that she knew – but nothing mattered to the rabid dog that is currently within the relentless factor known as The Shield.

Dean only chuckled, as he was sitting on steel boxes filled with stage gear – he then pushed himself off. _Flashy as always. _Bitterly thought Evelyn as he then parted his gaze before walking into the darkness. Evelyn – with a sigh of relief would only proceed inside the room where her eyes widen in surprise at spotting the last two people she would even manage to catch in the same room.

"Bryan! Adam! Holy fucking shit!" She cried out in pure happiness as tears didn't hesitate to fall from her eyes as she quickly ran up to the two and eloped herself into the arms of her closest friends – few people she considers family. The two men whom because of her managed to extend a relationship would only begin to laugh themselves as they parted. The two laughed all the more as they noticed the tears that brought down dark trickles due to the liquid eyeliner that now painfully irritated her eyes.

"Look at you Alex, still crying like a big fucking baby." Adam Copeland – otherwise known as Edge would only roughly pat her head as she glanced towards Daniel Bryan whom only nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't believe you're actually here. I can't believe you didn't even tell me you're going to be here. As a matter of a fact, you didn't tell me anything at all! What kind of sick joke is this huh Alex?" Daniel pressed as he nudged at her with his index finger.

Evelyn felt all the more bewildered at being here, within the presence of the WWE Universe. All the more seeing Daniel Bryan and Edge. Especially Edge seeing as they've managed to stay in contact thanks to the fact that the telephone exists.

"I'm all the more surprised at seeing you here!" She pointed out to Edge whom simply smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I thought you would appreciate it. I wanted to see you for a bit, give you a shoulder of encouragement. Bryan over here didn't know anything – he was kind of blown seeing me here too."

"Yeah because it's every now and then that you grace us with your loving presence huh?" Daniel simply retorted causing the three to laugh. Ease, and reassurance washed over her once more as she realized she was more than ready. Daniel glanced towards the hands of Evelyn where he noted the thick amount of paper in her grasp.

"Assuming they've given you your lines already?"

"I'm supposed to just talk backstage – seeing spotted with Heyman in regards to the CM Punk and Brock Lesnar fight." Edge's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Punk and Daniel took notice of it. Instead, Edge only shook his head – trying not to bring up former tensions between him and the female that he considers nothing more than a little sister of the sorts.

Evidently enough – there was a big calamity that washed over the likes of Edge, CM Punk, Lita, and even Beth Phoenix. Until this day, she can't seem to be able to get along with Lita – especially since she's the reason as to why even the relationship with her and Punk in the past deteriorated.

But that is a whole other story.

Before Daniel could open up his mouth, Edge swiftly embraced Evelyn, and she noted by the slight shook of his body against hers, as he lightly kissed the top of her head that this meant goodbye. She looked up at him, whom only chuckled once more as the thumb of his pad tucked itself underneath her chin, picking it up allowing her to never part his gaze.

"Good luck kiddo. I know this is what you've wanted your entire lifetime. Regardless of what your old man is going to say once he sees you on television, or reads the internet articles. Already you're a booming sensation. And there's more for you in the spotlight. Keep your circle small, your life to yourself, and only proceed with your head high. There is going to be people here who would kill to be you." Evelyn only bit her lip as she nodded her head, causing Edge to only pat her head before he would shake hands with Daniel and left the room.

Daniel Bryan on the other hand would only take hold of the script in her hand, causing Evelyn to then find herself sitting down on the rather cold metal chair. She adjusted herself realizing that in a couple of minutes the pay-per view is ready to set off and she's not exactly dressed up to par like a professional. She stared down at her bare toned legs as she wore nothing but high-waist shorts that hugged her figure so lovingly.

"You're tired already. You didn't sleep yesterday did you?"

"Not at all, I've been busy organizing my portfolio, and also dealing with random fuckeries on the internet. Besides, I was in New York hanging out Windham – he was around for a bit. Kind of hard not spotting that guy from a mile away. Although I have to say, I think the Bray character has seriously gotten to him." Evelyn found herself trailing in thought as on Saturday night with much disguises the two – Windham otherwise known as Bray Wyatt and her wandered around bar hopping with the hopes of a good time.

Bray was one of those superstars she vouched for – not only for his in-ring capabilities but once he developed into the character Bray Wyatt – she knew he would have all the audience following the buzzards – as he says. But even though they were having a good time on a Saturday night – she couldn't help but note something all the more different within Bray – a disruption of the norm. A fissure on sanity – and she knew the person before her wasn't her friend from 2010 – but the faux prophet who is willing to guide those away from the path of blissful ignorance.

"Yeah, he hasn't really been the same since become the character. A lot feared he kind of pulled the Heath Ledger when it came to The Joker. He's embodied it was it being really him. It must've bothered you – running into him like that."

"A little bit, I mean, don't get me wrong, I would see him from time to time seeing as I'm always on the road, and he's WILLING to meet up with me. But, it just kind of hit me this Saturday that he really isn't the same. Hell, I even ended up hitting up Bo to talk about it and he said the same thing. It was a gradual slip." Willing emphasized seeing as she was hinting to Daniel whom never has time to meet up with her.

"Don't you worry?"

"About my friend? Yes. About what he's capable of now? No. I always have faith in Windham. We've been close for a longtime."

Daniel only with a wicked chuckle would lean against the wooden frame within the locker room by side Evelyn. "Of course, just – close friends. You sure you haven't swooned for the devilish beard?"

"Oh shut up!" Something about his words bothered her – the harsh reality that she has had rather, non-sentimental sexual encounters with Bray Wyatt – and ever since he's become that character – the sex has been rather a unique experience. But the two acknowledge that it was simply just that, sex and nothing more.

Evelyn ever since Punk hasn't involved herself romantically with anyone else – and if anyone approached her on such terms – it was something she wasn't light of. It resulted in alienation, or the calloused nature of hers – that really not many have dealt with.

Nobody really 'lit her fire' like Punk. He was exciting, new, and tested everything that she stood for, and pushed her for better.

And broke her for the worst. For some reason she wanted to remain true to him – like he wasn't to her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she and her friend proceeded indulge in small chatter – catching up – watching matches that occurred on the television – as she then readied herself for her small debut on television. With one last reassuring squeeze from Daniel, Evelyn found herself in front of make-up artists who tended quickly to her features, lights blinding her eyes, but her smile beaming, as she shook hands with the man who taught her this business like nobody else.

"Ready to revolutionize the world Evelyn?"

"It's a pleasure to be working alongside you, Paul."

The lights blinded her eyes for a second, as she glanced at Paul whom only reassured her with a nod, and then it was lights, camera, and action.

* * *

With a cigarette clinging at the corner of her lips, as she desperately took a drag from it. Evelyn found herself in wow with the results of the night. As the people slowly exited out the arena, a part of her felt like filth participating in the 'screw job' that partook with her best friend that is Daniel Bryan. All the more, there was a certain satisfaction working alongside Paul Heyman and of course meaning that she was surely against the idea of CM Punk even winning the fight.

When it came to Punk, and being by color-commentators table, not saying a word. She remembered the look in his eyes - the look of pure realization of who was it that sat right by side Michael Cole in ringside. A part of her with much narcissism dared to think that it was because of her Punk couldn't be successful with the match - but then again - the match in it of itself was a classic to her personal opinion. She counted the amount of chair-shots at the end - three brutal ones, along being set up with being F5ed into the chair.

Inwardly she couldn't help but wince; inwardly she couldn't help but worry. Exterior? She didn't care - or she presumed she didn't. She just couldn't allow herself to be frail around Punk, not anymore at the least. And by frail, meaning her true, vulnerable self for after all - he would only tarnish it all the more. Punk, she tries her hardest not to fret, not to think about him, and constantly he haunts her sentiments. And how she writhe's in pure hatred because of it.

She sighed in relief as her first night was over. And she couldn't help but remember that wave of glory when comments rolled in from the higher-ups and even creative who were impressed by her innovative tactics when approaching the script. Evelyn stared up at the summer sky, plagued with skies as she knew the majority of the Superstars and even Divas exited the arena.

She was the few remaining.

She felt a vibration in her hands, and she stared down at the flashing LED lights of her phone as on the screen flashed none other than that bastardly infamous smile of Mick Foley – her own father. She sucked her teeth, sure that he's going to shred her to pieces with his words, but then again, she was preparing herself for that when she even found out that her father was Mick Foley.

She simply sent him straight to voicemail and once more her phone vibrated, and the number, although it had no contact no doubt she didn't recognize it.

_**So you're just going to pretend you don't even know me? Alessandra, I always thought you were better than that. Anyways, you looked really good on the screen tonight – watched it all the way through. That hunger in your eyes evident, and you delivered like a fucking pro on that promotion. Did I mention you looked really good tonight? It's been a while, two years, and pictures don't do you justice like seeing you live in person. Got to admit, it had me stunned for a bit. I'm excited, to have you around now.**_

The pace of her heart quicken as she didn't know whether or not to leave the message there. Clearly he's going to note the fact that she read it because she has that feature enable. Evelyn only shook her head as she tilted it back. She lacked the ability to breathe, and she didn't know much to do with herself, but as she tossed her cigarette to the ground, she felt that gnawing once more.

She glanced to the side, as she heard the back-exit door open and out came Dean Ambrose, whom only glared into the eyes coloured like bambi. Tarnished like Bambi. Evelyn didn't break her gaze either, as she then bore her eyes into the back of Dean Ambrose's head. She made sure he could feel it – her rather tenacious pierce. She never understood what was the deal with Ambrose. And now she found herself thinking whether or not to call back her father, or to even reply to the ridiculous message she got back from Punk.

Phone in hand, it vibrated once more. Screen flashed **Windham. **

_**I'm heading out the arena now. My room or yours? **_

That gave her another option.


	3. 03: Cigarettes, Glares & Blues

**AN: Forgive me for not updating this story is such a long time (or so it feels that way) seeing as I just started writing a new Dean Ambrose story that has managed to rapture my attention and has been lovingly well received by others. If interested, go check out The Stray Dog - which is something I am clearly fawning over. Maybe it's because I am actually receiving feedback on it which has the tendency of motivating me all the more. Anyways, I just wish to give a loving thank you for all of those whom favourited and followed the story because I am even surprised you guys did that. Specifically I also wish to thank those whom reviewed - xSamiliciousx, Guest, Guest 2 and BITWSHIELD - you're comments are lovingly welcomed and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Enough rambling - here is chapter three. I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE for only Evelyn is my lustrous creation. Please do review your thoughts for I am dying to read what you guys have to say.**

* * *

**03: Cigarettes, Glares, & Blues.**

**Monday - Fall**

**September 16, 2013**

**Cleveland, Ohio**

**Monday Night Raw**

**Quicken Loans Arena**

"Alessandra what the hell were you thinking?!"

This is exactly what she tried avoiding over night and so far after a month of being within the WWE she found herself within her room backstage before prepairing for the Monday Night Raw event. Mick Foley, the titled Hardcore Legend Hall of Famer simply glared at his daughter whom dared not to make any eye contact with him. Alessandra could feel the anger radiate from her father whom simply shook his fists and began to pace back and forth. She felt a knot form in her throat, knowing damn what she wanted to say but couldn't.

For a month she emotionally prepared herself with the day that this was to come. She talked countless of times about it with Daniel and even came up in conversation with two out of three members of The Shield and Paul Heyman. The Shield; working with the likes of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and even Roman Reigns proved to be a rather interesting factor in her work experience. Simply because each one of them varied in great amounts from one another. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns clearly being much more approachable since the first day they met whereas the man known as Dean Ambrose - all she could remember him for that ferocious glare within his azure pools.

That impacted her all the more due to the fact that those eyes although intimidating along with his presence - they proved ironically enough to be relaxing. She didn't feel complete through the day unless she and Dean had a staring contest. None the less - they don't exchange words. When Alessandra is even in the same room with Dean he always made sure to keep a distance. She knew even since his independent days and even in FCW - Dean disliked anything that had to do with the Foley lineage - including the estranged bastard daughter that she is.

Of course this goes back to the rather feverish Twitter feud where Dean Ambrose bashed Mick with rather crude comments of his wrestling career - and oddly enough it was a fair-point on Dean's behalf but when it came to the insults bashed to her father and even her so-called family to the point of Mick being labeled a 'softcorebitch' - Alessandra wavered little by little from attempting to interact with the star at the time she thought to be one of the most fascinating ever since she followed him from his Moxley days due to her father warning her to stay away from him - simply because he's dangerous.

He is deemed impulsive, unpredictable and a wild card. At the time she simply nodded her head and obeyed and only eyed Dean Ambrose from a professional aspect for the sake of keeping a fair distance from him due to the fact she felt as though her wounds from her breakup with CM Punk were awfully fair and the attention through the internet was unbearable for it was rather scandalous. At that time, in 2012 she was nothing but her fathers own little puppet - the obidient child.

So not only did she deal with the likes of a man who clearly hated with all his fiber her father - but also the likes of CM Punk - whom inevitably she runs from every time she gets a glimpse of him. Sadly, for it was far of her character - but she felt the need to hide to what she deemed more dangerous than Dean Ambrose - simply because she loved him once in her life - and the fear of locking into those tawny eyes that always reflected the love she thought he had for her would simply break her once more.

Alessandra finally looked back up at the glare on the normally smiling face of her father - this was something she got used to at a small time ever since she appeared at his doorstep at the age of twelve and she announced to him how she's his daughter. She snapped up from the metal seat she was comforted on and shoved her phone into her pocket.

"What the hell you want me to do Mick?! I can't be kept in a closet all my life like you plan to do so! This is your fault to begin with! Watching you on television since I was a little fucking girl made me want to be here not only for the sake of finding you but to indulge myself into something I love which is professional wrestling!"

"This business isn't for you Alessandra! This corporation although I love it with all my heart you will be disregarded as nothing after a certain amount of time! You don't get it? You won't ever truly be part of something you loved!"

Alessandra with wide eyes felt the tears brim her eyes however she sucked her teeth, ferociously shaking her head. "You were lucky! You were on television every night, still impacting the way the shows function and sometimes have your so called appearances on live television? What makes you so god damn different from me?"

"That I am me! Jesus Alex you're nothing but a pawn for viewers seeing as you're so well involved in the wrestling business and for even dating the likes of Punk! You're nothing but a god damn scandal that they want to suck dry until there's nothing left." Bewildered, Alessandra only cracked a smile before she pushed past her father - her own flesh and blood, the source of her origins that stripped her naked to the bone and took the fine glass ceiling and shattered it. Allowing every single fragment of glass tear into her flesh and left her to bleed.

Alessandra ran down the hallways, past the commotion, to the fresh autumn breeze as she openeed her arms in the parking lot and gasped in for the air she seemed to lack in the room she felt shrink with her presence. Her own father, the man that created her with her now dead mother would only give his all to keep her away from the one thing she found herself loving with all her heart.

Shaky hands dug into her pocket as she then found herself through blurred and strained vision staring down at a recognizable Malboro cigarette in the palm of a rather smooth looking hand. The tears continued to stream down her flushed cheeks as she looked up in awe at those treacherous blue eyes that no longer glared at her - yet they bared no expression.

"You should stop crying and give me the shit of a stare you have the tendency of giving me." Alessandra's mouth slightly widened at hearing alas the voice of Dean Ambrose whom simply took the cigarette from the palm of his own hand and placed it onto the corner of her lips. Alessandra stared in awe as with the back of her hand would wipe her eyes clean although they remained stained with black and red.

Dean would then proceed to light her cigarette and Alessandra sighed in relief feeling the cancerous minty smog ease her nerves. Her hands no longer trembled as she then cleared her throat. "Thank you..." She muttered, shifting her glance as she sniffled to get herself together.

"Heh, whatever darlin'." He rested against the wall by side her as he propped his leg up to support himself. She found herself rather startled at his behaviour in the moment seeing as Dean would from a distance normally watch or treated her voice/presence as though doesn't it exist. She glanced down at her boots as she noticed how awfully slow her cigarette burned.

"Listen, I know you're Foley's little bastard and sure as hell it ain't my god damn business but don't let a man that wasn't around for the early stages of your life try to ruin the one shit you ever loved more than your god damn self." He was creative with word choice, but she found herself simply nodding in agreement to his rather blatant statement. Alessandra simply chuckled once more before glancing his way as then that allowed her eyes to melt with those icy pairings. Melt in the sense the heat from her fury was flushed through the smog excreted from her lungs.

Dean Ambrose grinned and she found herself acknowledging the fact that look alone remaining imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life and how it'll taunt her mind like some twisted nightmare.

"Stop that bullshit crying, grow a pair of fuckin' balls and ignore his shit. You don't need it."

"Wait, you heard all that?"

"The walls have ears my dear - or did you forget me and the other guys are always posted right next to your room?" She couldn't explain to herself why she felt embarrassed. She cleared her throat as she took in one last pull and stomped it out.

"Let's grab a drink after work so you can unwind a little bit. Some of us going out to a bar so it'll be fun."

"Alright, sounds good. Heard you're going to lose to Ziggler tonight. Try not having a rage fit for it simply complicates matters backstage for the Machines and your co-workers."

Dean laughed before he began to dismissively wave his hands about before walking back into the arena. This was his home tome from what she recalled reading into The Shield, mainly him seeing as of course it is inevitable to lack interest in the man whom is basially the forbidden fruit and the garden of Eden was the WWE. Alessandra simply followed right behind as she felt a vibration in her pocket.

Twenty missed calls from her father. And a text message from the man known as Bray Wyatt. She ignored both notifications as she only shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to head inside.

* * *

From what Dean told her at entering the backstage arena, she noted that this was the bar him and possibly others that were at the show. She stared down at herself, unsure as to why she even tampered with her image for the sake of feeling better. After she returned from the parking lot she couldn't believe that her father wasn't there - but the fury was left behind within her room as his prensence still felt scruitinizing as ever. Alessandra wore nothing but a moto jacket with a loose black tank that she regrets not wearing a bra underneath - skinny jeans and even ankle silver tipped boots. Her eyes touched by eyeliner and a red colour stained her lips. She reassured herself one last time before she would push the door and welcomed the loud music and blarring sounds of men and female babbling their lives away.

Her eyes squinted as she pushed up her glasses - allowing her to spot right away a familiar face in the back corner of the bar - Roman Reigns. As she began to head forward she found herself realizing little by little who was there. Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Kofi Kingston and in the end she felt her heart drop to the acidic pits of her stomach for the familiar face that was once a blur became evident - CM Punk.

Before she could turn to walk away she heard Roman call out her name and mentally she cursed herself for not leaving sooner as possible. Causing CM Punk to then turn around with a glass of water at hand - softly smiling her way. She found her eyes locked with his own and the air slipped right past her lips. Punk simply winked her way - she failed to escape the inevitable.

Dean whom noticed the interaction would simply come over her way before wrapping his arms around her shoulder. He reeked of nothing but beer and the redness on his cheeks clearly stated his inebriated state. Alessandra was startled by the sudden gesture of Dean whom simply grinned down at her before bringing her towards the table. He passed her his rather large mug of beer and hesitantly she took a sip from it. She could feel those tawny eyes strip her to the bone and touching her soul. That was the effect CM Punk had on her ever since they first met back when he was nothing more but that ghost of a World Heavyweight Champion.

She began to drink quicker. Dean never removed his arm and she found herself in a rather beautiful conversation with Roman Reigns whom along with Punk was sober. "So why aren't you drinking huh? I get Punk but not you." At mentioning his name - she glanced towards his direction as he seemed to be laughing to his hearts content with Dean and Rollins - along with Kofi. She hated seeing his teeth - he always knew how to flash them in a peculiar fashion. "To keep these guys in check. Plus I am kind of pretty beat with my match against Daniel."

"That was actually an amazing match. You know it's been a while I've seen you wrestle live. Your in-ring performance has improved on a crazy level man. It's impressive."

"Thats right! You were there since my FCW days also. Just keeping photographs and all. Shit I almost forgot about that." Alessandra felt herself being tugged closer to Dean - she could smell the axe and old spice emit from his body. It was tantalizing, she wished she could spit through her nose the scent that was wilding her insides.

She glanced to Punk - this time he caught her once more. Roman noticed, along with Dean but Dean with craft kept his attention on Seth whom was about to take an irish car bomb. "It must be hard for you..." She knew what Roman meant by that. "I've been trying to hide from him so far this entire month. I don't know why Jon would tell me to come knowing Punk was coming along with."

"Be careful with Jon okay Alex? Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. But he's unpredictable. He lives off this shit you know?"

Alessandra shrugged her shoulders. "He could try to eat all he wants I am not here to entertain his petty fucking needs." That caused a tug on her arm and her attention went from Roman back to Dean whom simply glared down at her. He didn't say a word and she held his mug in her hands before she took a large gulp of it.

"You don't need his shit. Nobody's shit. Not your old man or an old lover. Got it?" Was he caring? Looking out for her? She didn't pay much mind - she figured the drinks were talking more than his own dried up, sober tongue. Alessandra didn't dare say anything, she played safe as she only nodded her head. Punk, whom managed to hear Dean's words would take a good look of what was going on before him. He saw her there, looking more beautiful than ever as her caramel skin glowed underneath the dimmed lighting of this place.

Her lips full as ever and her ebony tresses down her shoulders - she cut her hair. When he knew her, when she was his her hair reached past her waist. He remembered loving nights where he would comb his tired hands through her locks and she would simply purr. It's one of her favorite things. He would pick up strands and brush them on his face for they were soft like feathers of a raven. He took one last look at her, acknowledging the moment he saw her heart shatter at finding him in Chicago with Lita. And no matter what he wanted to do to pretend that the two weren't fucking - Alessandra was no fool.

He hated the way Dean touched her - he didn't understand why he would even bring her here knowing the two had a rather complicated past.

Punk took sips of his water before pretending to pay attention to Kofi Kingston and Rollins. His perriferals heightened as simply shrugged his shoulders. Alessandra decided to ignore the presence of Punk and subconciously replaced it with that of Dean and even Roman. The two kept her in good company and she found herself exchanging numbers with the Samoan wrestler and Dean. Officially allowing the rather enigmatic wild card to contact her whenever he pleased in which he promised he'll bother her every time at night and late afternoons to meet up for a smoke break after or before a show. She ignored all the calls from Bray as she didn't want to deal with his rather maddening antics for she could still feel the effects from three days ago and their last sexual encounter.

Alessandra didn't want to think about anything but just drink until it reassured her with a headache in the morning. And through the pain she could picture the infamous grin of Dean Ambrose and the tawny eyes of CM Punk.

* * *

**Please do review you guys! I'll appreciate it.**


End file.
